


不好了新皮肤BUG了

by MadMirror



Category: Langrisser Mobile, Langrisser Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror
Summary: 那不是更好吗？





	不好了新皮肤BUG了

“挺适合你的嘛。”  
波赞鲁上下打量着身穿女仆装的马修，心里不禁为出了这好主意的艾梅达喝彩起来。不太合身的黑白经典蓬蓬裙包裹着少年纤细的身体，为了强调女性胸部曲线的领口此时松垮垮地敞着，黑色腰封却又将腰肢的线条勾勒出来，头上甚至还戴着一条白色的蕾丝发箍。  
“适合个屁！快出去，我要换掉。”马修气鼓鼓地把波赞鲁往更衣室门外推，无奈对方抱着双臂站在原地纹丝不动，嘴角还挂上了一丝可疑的笑。  
“好，你不走我走！”马修转身就往门外走，冷不防被波赞鲁从后面一把拉住，然后落入他的怀抱。  
“去哪？穿成这个样子，不准你跑到外面去。”  
波赞鲁调笑的声音在耳边响起，马修的耳朵一下子就红了。“……你你你，快放开我，我今天已经够丢人啦！”  
可是黑暗王子哪里肯听从光辉势力的意见，他一手揽住马修的腰，另一只手已经从敞开的领口伸了进去，过于刺激的触感让马修立刻就没了挣扎的力气，只能软软地试图抓住波赞鲁的手腕。“别……别闹了，这里是公共场所！”  
“哪里？这明明是更衣室，”波赞鲁假装无辜地四处看了看，“你会在公共场所换衣服吗？”  
“你这笨蛋！我是说随时会有人进来的！”马修压低声音吼他，波赞鲁却不为所动，甚至把手伸进裙摆往里摸去。“哦，这里面穿的什么，居然是这样的？”  
马修满脸通红。本来裙子里面都会有防走光的南瓜裤，但提供衣服的艾梅达不知出于故意还是无意把它弄丢了，于是波赞鲁所摸到的就是单薄的蕾丝内裤和长袜，以及……它们包裹的诱人内容。吊带袜是给女孩子准备的，马修穿着有些紧，因此袜圈和吊带微微陷进了肉里；内裤自然也是女装尺寸，被小巧可爱的男性器官撑起来，绷得紧紧的。  
不行啊，这也太可爱了。波赞鲁一边感叹着人类的女人真会玩，一边去解那衬衣胸口的扣子。以后要让他多穿一些这种衣服才好……他美滋滋地想着，嘴上说出来的却是：“你就穿成这样子在外面给别人看？啧啧啧，真不得了，光辉军团的领袖居然是个暴露狂。”  
马修被他摸得全身发抖，只好一手扶住了旁边的桌子，但还是不知死活地在顶嘴：“那要不要告诉大家黑暗王子其实是个变态？”  
“到底谁变态啊？”波赞鲁干脆将马修的裙子撩了起来，突然凑近他的耳边低声说，“看看你自己，马修，只是摸两下就湿成这样了……等一下我插进去的时候，这里又会变成什么样子呢？”  
就算不用看马修也能感到自己已经硬得不行，那层薄薄的面料被前液打湿了一小片，贴在敏感的肌肤上十分难受。下流的言语伴随着呼吸的热气在耳畔缠绕，马修觉得头晕目眩，话也说不出来，只能紧紧扶着桌边，更要命的是波赞鲁一口含住了他的耳垂，舌尖沿着耳廓煽情地舔了一圈，手也伸进内裤握住了他发烫的性器。  
“你……别，”马修保持着最后的理智想挣扎一下，“至少等回去……”  
“行了，别乱动。”波赞鲁在他耳边轻笑，“很快就好，你总不能就这样出门去吧。”  
马修确实出不了门，他站都站不稳了。波赞鲁的手环着那个精神的小玩意儿，被流出来的粘液弄得湿漉漉的，上下撸动的时候发出令人脸红的动静……马修晕乎乎地站着，门外有其他人说话的声音，像是从很远的地方传来，他听不清他们说了什么，波赞鲁弄得他耳朵里一阵阵嗡鸣，像潮水推过沙滩。  
“呜……慢一点……波赞鲁……”他甚至不确定对方能不能听见。  
不知什么时候，马修胸前的扣子已经全被解开了，露出一大片白皙的肌肤。领口从肩膀滑下去一半，波赞鲁从背后把嘴唇贴在他的颈侧，沿着锁骨亲吻到肩头，留下一串淡红色闪闪发亮的痕迹。“小马修……”他用气声叫他的名字，袭胸的那只手捏起乳尖揉搓，惹得怀里的人弓起了背，喉咙里发出小动物般低低的哀鸣。  
波赞鲁真的很懂要怎样让他的年轻恋人欲火焚身——作为黑暗的代理人，诱惑是他的拿手好戏。不断地在耳边呢喃着下流的甜言蜜语，嘴唇摩挲着因羞耻而泛红的皮肤，手上也渐渐加快了动作。马修低着头喘息，撑住桌面的手臂抖个不停，他觉得自己快倒下去了……这时波赞鲁抓着他的脖子，迫使他转过头去，然后用力吻住了那微微张开的嘴唇。  
几乎就在同时，他在波赞鲁手心里抽搐了几下，精液一股股地涌出，打湿了整条内裤，甚至沿着大腿流下去弄湿了长袜的边缘。忍耐不住的呜咽被堵在缠吻的双唇之间，马修的脑子里一片空白，这种感觉是他自己在夜里想着波赞鲁自慰而获得的快感所无法比拟的。他实在站不住了，双腿一软倒了下去，被波赞鲁眼疾手快一把抱住。  
“喂，这就不行了？你到底是不是勇者啊？”  
波赞鲁说话的声音也变得很遥远了，当马修回过神来的时候，他发现两个人的姿势已经改变了——波赞鲁坐在桌子上，他坐在波赞鲁身上，一只有力的手臂揽着他的腰，而另一只手又伸进了他的裙子。两腿之间还湿乎乎的很不舒服，马修难受地动了两下，清晰地感到某个坚硬的东西正顶着自己下面……他低着头，高潮的余韵还没有完全消失，但另一种难耐的渴望已经渐渐凝聚起来，使他感到一阵令人窒息的空虚。  
“小女仆，别扭来扭去的。不然的话……”波赞鲁低声警告。  
马修抬起眼睛望着他。不知为何，波赞鲁在那眼神中似乎看到了马修血液中那一半和他相同的东西，充满诱惑，远离光明，甜美又邪恶。  
“不然怎样？”

END


End file.
